Conventional prior art random number generators, stream ciphers, and message authentication and associated technologies are described in the following documents:    Intel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,218, Random Number Generator;    M-Systems, US Patent 2004/0205095, Random Number Slip and Swap Generators;    Maurer, U. M., “A Universal Statistical Test for Random Bit Generators”, Journal of Cryptography, Volume 5 Number 2, 1992, pages 89-106, hereinafter “Maurer”;    Specification No. TS 102 221 V3.0.0F-06921 published by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute 2000, hereinafter “ETSI”;    Texas Instrument's OMAP Preliminary User's Manual Security Features, January 2001, particularly FIG. 7-15, hereinafter “OMAP”;    Rueppel, R. A., Analysis and Design of Stream Ciphers, Springer-Verlag, Berlin, 1986, pages 117, 186-187 and 216-218, hereinafter “Rueppel”,    The battery of George Marsaglia's latest tests for randomality of generated binary sequences can be found on the following Hong Kong University website: ftp://ftp.csis.hku.hk/pub/random/source, hereinafter, “Marsaglia”.